El último susurro
by BeLenCitta
Summary: El último susurro que la tierra escuchó del mejor profesor de defenza contra las artes oscuras que aquellos jóvenes hayan conocido.


Hooola. Bueno, otra vez yo, Belén, la chica sin reviews :P Nada, esta pequeña historia estaba tirada en algún lado de mi carpeta de archivos de FF, e imploraba ser mejorada y subida. Lamentablemente, por cuestiones de tiempo, no pude siquiera revisarla a fondo, pero confío en mí misma, y seguramente no tenga ningún tipo de falta ortográfica. Sino, review de alerta :) Bueno, vamos a eso.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente, los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de la hermosa JK Rowling, nada es mío, solo el fic. No lucro con ésto.

**Summary**: El último susurro que la tierra escuchó del mejor profesor de defenza contra las artes oscuras que aquellos jóvenes hayan conocido.

* * *

**El último susurro.**

**By: **_Bel._

Cuervos negros sobrevolaban en lo alto de una pequeña casa rodeada de agua. En ella, los jóvenes observaban con tristeza el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies. Severus Snape, alguna vez el profesor más respetado y temido a la vez, estaba a merced de aquella de quien nadie puede escapar, la mismísima muerte.

Harry tardó unos momentos, segundos, antes de ir junto a su antiguo profesor y arrodillarse ante él. Las piernas le temblaban y sus brazos las seguían, perdía la visión por momentos.

Porque pese a que quizá su relación no fue la mejor, en aquél momento nada importaba, Harry se compadecía del alma de Snape, dejando todo vestigio de odio atrás. En aquél momento, en verdad nada importaba.

Hermione y Ron simplemente se quedaron parados pasos atrás, sin saber siquiera qué hacer o cómo actuar, sólo se limitaron a observar.

El joven, aún arrodillado a su lado, tocó suavemente el pecho del profesor, bajo su túnica, en busca de alguna señal de vida.

La encontró, era leve, pero palpable, el palpitar de su corazón que se esforzaba por seguir viviendo. Pronto, suavemente, Severus abrió sus ojos con desdén, le costaba ver la luz de aquella vela que alumbraba todo a su paso, sus ojos ya no soportaban la luz como solían hacerlo.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Harry, pero éste se limitó a mirarlo, observarlo, sin ninguna expresión visible a sus ojos. Harry abrió más aún sus ojos a través del cristal de los anteojos, con desesperación, implorando una respuesta—¡Profesor! ¿Puede pararse al menos? ¡Ron, ve por ay-

—Harry…. —Interrumpió el profesor, tomándole la mano que Harry había usado antes para comprobar su vida —Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Se notaba cansino, parecía que cada palabra era una tortura, como si cada una de las letras lo empujara más hacia el destino inminente que sabía, estaba cercano.

El niño que vivió lo miró algo incrédulo, luego, posó sus ojos en el agarre de Snape y entrecerró la mirada con pena, para volverse hacia atrás de un golpe —¡Ron, ve por ayuda!

—Harry… —Susurró Hermione, parada al lado de Weasley. Su tono de voz lo decía todo. Buscar ayuda era inútil, el profesor Snape no sobreviviría, siquiera debería estar vivo aún. Una herida de ese tamaño en la vena principal del cuello debería dar fin a la vida en segundos. Pero todos ahí conocían la verdadera fortaleza de Severus, por lo que no les sorprendía esta muestra, aunque fuera por última vez, de su fuerza.

Pese al tono de voz usado por la chica, Potter pareció no entenderlo, o más bien, no querer entenderlo. Harry se sentía en la necesidad de salvarlo, pese a todo, por alguna razón sentía que su profesor debía vivir, era una buena persona, a pesar de todo, Harry no podía pensar mal de él, no podía verlo morir así, tirado como un costal de papas en el piso mojado.

—¡Qué esperas! —volvió a gritar, mirando esta vez a Hermione, implorando que alguno de los dos se moviera.

—Harry… Potter… —Susurró nuevamente Snape, lo que atrajo por completo la mirada del aludido, dejando a sus amigos atrás. El chico notó anonadado como una lágrima, bastante grande, caía por la mejilla del brujo, y una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro naturalmente neutro.

—¡Tómalas! —Imploró Snape, refiriéndose a sus lágrimas, Harry lo miró unos instantes queriendo gritarle que no se rindiera, que él era más fuerte que eso, pero cayó en cuenta de que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para sumergirse en sus pensamientos y que, como adulto que creía ser, debía comportarse como tal y dejar de lado por unos momentos sus sentimientos. Después de todo, pensó, en la guerra se pierden vidas de ambos bandos, aunque no estaba seguro del bando de aquella.

—¡Hermione, rápido! Dame un frasco de algo, lo que sea —ordenó Harry con desesperación volviendo la mirada a sus amigos, parados allí, casi congelados. Hermione tardó una milésima de segundo en reaccionar y buscar en su profundo bolso algo que pudiera servir.

Pronto encontró un pequeño frasco vacío, probablemente una poción ya usada. No miró siquiera la etiqueta para saber cuál había sido, el tiempo era escaso. Lo arrojó a las manos de Harry quien, con mucha velocidad, lo atrapó en sus manos.

Con la misma rapidez colocó el frasco en la mejilla de su antiguo profesor y dejó caer allí unas dos o tres lágrimas saladas del pobre hombre.

El chico no podía mirarlo, se sentía intruso. No creía que Snape quisiera que lo vieran así, siempre aparentaba fuerza y ser un hombre sin sentimientos. Sentía estar violando una privacidad que en verdad no existía.

—¡Mírame! —Le ordenó Snape con desdén, las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca, a gatas podría adjuntar unas cuantas sílabas.

El chico no contestó, pero tampoco obedeció, no se sentía capaz de verlo así, en aquél deplorable estado, más aún, tampoco se sentía tan fuerte en aquél momento como para soportarlo.

—¡Harry, mírame! —Insistió, y Harry no pudo huir. Levantó la vista lentamente y la posó en los ojos de Snape, quien relajó sus facciones al instante y lo miró fijamente, sus brazos comenzaron a flaquear, sus ojos ya no respondían, su mirada lucía perdida. Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir.

Severus Snape cerró los ojos, no sin antes pronunciar un susurro que ninguno de los chicos pudo comprender. Mas se limitaron a cerrarle los ojos y guardar unos minutos de silencio en memoria de aquél maestro que tanto les había enseñado, y no sólo en la sala de clases, sino en la vida misma.

Y lo último que la tierra escuchó de aquél noble hombre fue un silencioso _"Lily"_ al viento.

* * *

¿Cursi, dónde? Jajaja, en fin, horroroso, puede ser, pero me alegra que hayan llegado hasta el final del fic. Siento si no les gustó, pero fue algo que encontré tirado en alguna carpeta de la Notebook y decidí subirlo cuanto antes, probablemente me olvide de él después.

Un beso & Los quiero, chicos.

_Belencitah._


End file.
